1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal control method suitable for use as the application to an information processing terminal such as a mobile phone terminal, a terminal apparatus to which such control is applied and a program for executing such control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information processing terminal such as a mobile phone terminal is able to automatically carry out setting of the terminal at timing designated by a user. For example, a simple example of such control is such one that a timer can automatically start to operate at time designated by the user to generate ringer tones from the mobile phone terminal.
Functions operable by the user setting may be realized by application program inserted beforehand into the mobile phone terminal.
Cited Patent Reference 1 discloses an example of a mobile phone terminal in which various functions can be realized by user setting.
[Cited Patent Reference 1]: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-312619